


swanqueen medical au

by psychedelicslytherin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicslytherin/pseuds/psychedelicslytherin
Summary: A one shot based off of a twitter post i saw. Medical au where regina is head nurse and emma works with her





	swanqueen medical au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut but i had to write this little oneshot after seeing it on twitter

"Nurse Swan," Emma heard her name being called across the nursing station. She turned around with a cocky smile on her face. She knew who that voice belonged to. It was her head nurse, Regina Mills. Regina towered over all the other nurses, Emma wasn't sure if it was because Regina was actually tall or if she just held herself above the others. Either way, Emma loved it.

"Did you hear me at all, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. The older woman walked toward her, charts in hand.

"Huh?" Emma panicked, she tended to do that around Regina... A lot. Which wasn't really good at work but she couldn't help it.

"I need to see you in my office," Regina said turning towards the door next to them. Emma followed her inside and shut the blinds.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Mills?" Emma smirked. She knew why Regina called her in here, and it wasn't for a meeting. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and ran her fingers up the older woman's arm. Regina pulled Emma in and they kissed.

"I've missed you, Emma."

"I've missed you too. Hey do you work tomorrow? I was thinking we could have a date night. Maybe go out and see a movie or something?"

"Or, " Regina paused while she played with Emma's long blonde curls that lined her face so well. "We could stay in and do some other things."

"Mmm, yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe some of this." Regina took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her pink lips while her hands traveled into her blonde locks.

Emma broke the kiss, "I'd like that."

"Would you like for me to do this too?" Regina stuck her hands down Emma's scrubs and squeezed her ass. She pulled the younger woman closer to her and wrapped her legs around Emma's calves. The couple continued to make out, entangling themselves into each other so you couldn't tell where one woman started and the other one ended. Emma flipped around and flung Regina against her desk and began to pull her off her pants. She got down on her knees and stopped at her pussy, inhaling the sweet scent. When Emma's tongue finally touched her, Regina's head flew back and she cursed under her breath.

"Fuck, Swan."

"I'm trying," Emma teased. She continued to lick until she drank up all of Regina's wetness. Regina let out a silent cry, being careful not to let people outside hear her. Emma stood up and wiped her mouth and then kissed Regina again. "So tomorrow night, my place?" And with that Emma smirked and left Regina still sitting on her desk, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
